A Fight Agansit Time
by Anters
Summary: Tohru is told by Kureno that Kyo must defeat Yuki before he graduates high school, otherwise he will be confined until death by Akito. Tohru must help Kyo find a way, with help from the other members of the zodiac! A story by Anters and Supergrl26.
1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Supergrl26:** Hello there people! It is Anters and Supergrl26 here! We have decided to do a story together on an awesome show, Fruits Basket! Please enjoy and tell is what you think! Thanks! 

**Anters:** Hey all! Okay, this is our first time writting Fruits Basket, so it might totally suck. Bare with us, lol. Anyways, the plot takes place after Book 11 of the manga and a special thanks goes out to Nora 27 and Alternia for help on this chapter! You guys rock! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Fight Against Time**

**Chapter 1-** An Unexpected Surprise

"Shigure, where is Kyo?" Tohru asked while sitting at the dinning low table in her inquisitive tone. It was the afternoon after they had all returned from the summer home and where Akito had made a rather unexpected appearance. Shigure looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Before he could reply, Yuki answered for him,

"I believe he is up on the roof." Yuki said between a bite of beef stew.

"_I wonder if he is alright_." Tohru thought at the reply she was given. "_He has been up there almost the whole time we've been home. What if I did something wrong?"'_ Tohru thought to herself frantically.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki asked after another bite of beef stew. He had reason to believe something was up by Tohru's thinking face, aka her freaking out face.

"Oh, yes, I am fine! Thank you for asking." Tohru said smiling her warm smile at Yuki. "I think I might go check up on Kyo." Tohru finished as she got up.

"Be careful Tohru, Kyo has been acting weird lately." Shigure warned Tohru without looking up from his paper... Tohru gave a small nod that went unnoticed by both Yuki and Shigure before going to the kitchen and grabbing some previously made rice balls and continued towards the roof.

Tohru climbed the ladder up to the roof and looked around for Kyo, her bangs blowing slightly in the light afternoon breeze. She found him on the other side of the roof and continued over.  
"Kyo?" she asks as she nears his oblivious self.

"WHA…!" Kyo yelled in shock as he turned around and noticed Tohru standing holding the three rice balls she had grabbed. "Oh, Tohru, it's only you." He said turning around back to the view he was watching earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you; I just wanted to know if you were hungry. You skipped lunch this afternoon and I thought you might like these rice balls I made." Tohru said softly, sitting down next to him and offering him the one of the rice balls she had carried up with her. Kyo eyed them hungrily before taking her offer and grabbing one.

"Thanks." He said roughly. Tohru knew he was preoccupied in thought that he didn't mean to say it unthankfully. Kyo took another one and stuffed it down.

"Wow, you really are hungry! Maybe I should have made more!" Tohru smiled her soft smile. He eyed her for a moment and smiled before turning back to looking at the forest around the Shigure's house.

"What are you looking at?" She asks after a little while of silence, trying to eye what Kyo was looking at.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking is all." Kyo said lying back down on the roof. She lay beside him looking at the sky.

"It is a beautiful day." She says sweetly. The day was balmy and lazy. One of those days you wished for when things got hectic.

"Yeah, it's alright." He says simple.

"Hm…what should I make for dinner tonight? Wait! I forgot to go to the store yesterday and get the ingredients for the stew, like leeks!" She yells as she gets up from lying on the roof. Kyo gave her a sickened face.

"Why the hell would you buy those? It's best forgotten!" He yells at her as she raced to the ladder.

"Well, Yuki and Shigure seem to like them, I was going to make you something special." She says as she descended the ladder to the main ground again. Kyo's eye twitched as he thinks of her buying leeks, but his temper goes down when he realizes she was going to make him something special. "I'll go with you to the store if you want." He yells to make sure Tohru heard him as he made his way to the ladder himself.

Kyo saw Tohru looking up at him as he made his way to the edge. Her whole face was brightened up,

"Oh Kyo! That would be wonderful! I'll go and tell the others that we will be going." She said overly happy. Kyo gave a tired smile at her. He had wanted to be alone with her since the summer home, when they were with each other each day while the others went to see Akito. He thinks for a moment or two before heading down. "_I think she can do it"_'

* * *

"Good bye! We'll be back soon!" Tohru said, waving Yuki and Shigure good bye. 

"Take care you two. Kyo, don't lose your temper and yell at unsuspecting people!" Shigure yells back smiling.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yells back as he and Tohru leave.

Tohru took a deep breath with a smile on her face as they walked to the store. They were still in the woods around Shigure's house since they had only just left.

"The air is so clean!" Tohru said, enjoying the crisp breeze blowing through during the time.

"Yeah, that's because it just rained." Kyo said point blank, looking over at her.

"Oh yeah! I love the rain I wish it would rain more often!" She said before stopping and looking back at Kyo, she knew the rain made him tired. "Oh! I didn't mean I wanted you to get tired or anything or..." He stopped her.

"It's ok; it can rain if you want it too..." He says smiling down at her, he was taller then her still. She blushed. She wasn't totally sure what she meant, but she continued along down the path to the store with him.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the store. Tohru and Kyo headed for the produce section and got some of the leeks needed for the stew. 

"I can't believe your buying that…" Kyo says and sighs. She smiled at him,

"I'm going to make Cod Fish for you." She says. He was surprised by what she said.

"That's my favorite..." He says.

"I know!" She says happily to him. He gives a warm smile to her. She was the only one who could make him smile that way. After gathering some other ingredients Tohru was ready.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"Ah, yeah sure." He says snapping back to what was going on. They purchased the necessary items and left the store.

As they turn a corner heading home, Kyo holding two bags of groceries, a familiar fellow with white hair on a bicycle comes towards them.

"Is that –"Kyo begins before being interrupted by Tohru.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru says happily as the bike comes to a stop next to the two and Haru pulls off his goggles.

"Hey guys, have you seen Rin around?" Haru asks before even returning Tohru's greeting. Tohru puts her index finger on her chin like she usually does when she tries to remember something.

"I'm sorry, I haven't." Tohru said after a few moments of the soft drone she let out.

"Why are you even looking for her anyways?" Kyo asks, still holding onto the bags of groceries. Haru puts his goggles on again before getting on his bike.

"No reason." He said before setting off on his bike again, not bidding the two ado.

"How strange." Tohru says as she watches Haru ride off. Kyo begins to walk towards Shigure's house again and Tohru slowly follows. They walked in silence for a little while before Tohru looked over at Kyo carrying the bags.

"I can carry one if you want Kyo." She offers, reaching over to grab on. Kyo suddenly jerked away.

"It's okay, I've got it." Kyo said continuing on.

"Oh, alright." Tohru said, continuing on. Kyo looked back at Tohru and her walking with a bit of a sad face.

"Look, I didn't mean I don't want your help or anything, it is just—"Kyo began before he heard someone before them.

"Kyo?" A man with red hair stops before the two.

"Kureno?" Kyo asked surprised. "What are you doing here? Is Akito with you?" Kyo asks getting worried. If Akito was there is was something bad, he didn't want him to hurt Tohru anymore. He was glad that he was there to protect this time; he would never let Akito touch her again, he knew no one would.

"No, he is back at the house. But I need to talk to Miss Tohru Honda." Kureno says in a little bit of a rush. This made Kyo suspicious.

"Why?" Kyo asks getting angry, clenching his fists a little.

"Kyo, it's alright. I would love to hear what he has to tell me." Tohru says sweetly. Kyo eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't worry Kyo; it will take no longer then ten minutes. Please, I need to talk to Miss. Tohru in private..." Kureno says as he walks towards Tohru. Tohru gave Kyo a reassuring smile and he gives a small nod. Kureno then lead Tohru to a secluded part near a fence out of Kyo's ear shot.

"Miss. Honda, I need to tell you something about Kyo, and I think you should know." Kureno says. This made Tohru tense.

"What is it? Is he in trouble?" She asks getting worried.

"Not yet. There is another reason for Kyo longing to beat Yuki. He does want to be accepted by the family, but Akito has a hold on him. After Kyo graduates, if he does not beat Yuki, he will forever be confined until the day he dies, like his master's grandfather. I can see that he has changed because of you, and I need you to save him Tohru." His words made her confused and more worried then she had been when he first said something was wrong.

"What can I do?" She asks.

"I need you to break the curse." A light breeze blows by and Tohru just looked at Kureno.

Kureno looked to his watch. "I need to get back before Akito finds out I have left. I hope to talk to you again, Miss Honda." Kureno says and leaves her.

"Wait, how am I supposed to do that!" Tohru yells as he passes by, wrapping his right arm in hers. In a sudden puff of red smoke Kureno was no longer there and instead, and rooster.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to do that!" Tohru freaks out like she usually does. Kyo came running over; looking around to make sure no one was around. Thankfully it was a slow moving day and no one was.

"What happed?" he asked, looking at the rooster that was once Kureno. It was pretty obvious what had happened, but he felt he needed to ask anyways.

"This isn't good, I need to get back to the main house." Said the rooster Kureno.

"We should take him back to the main Sohma house! He can't walk back there looking like this and he needs to get back!" Tohru said freaking out and grabbing up Kureno, being rather ditzy like a mentionable Ritsu.

"Why the hell would I want to go there!" Kyo yelled after them, grabbing up Kureno's clothes and chasing after Tohru and Kureno. Well, it was a quiet afternoon…

* * *

**Anters:** Okay, thanks for reading! Tell us how we did co-oping! Review to your content and any and ALL flames will be ignored! Thanks and catch around the site! 


	2. A Deal Made Long Ago

**Supergrl26**- Hey there people! Do you guys like it so far? Are we doing a good job co-writing? Welp, I hope so! Here is chapter 2! Have fun!

**Anters-** Hey, were back for another chapter of Fruits Basket! Sorry these chapters are a little short, it is a little difficult filling them in. Okay, on with the show!

**Review Reply-**

**I-Love-Fruits-basket-** Thanks for the review! Here is the new chapter for you.

* * *

**A Fight Agansit Time**

**Chapter 2**- A Deal Made Long Ago

"I'm sorry this has happened." Kureno says walking next to Tohru and Kyo in his rooster form.. They were walking towards the Sohma House and the streets were pretty empty, so Kureno decided to walk freely.

"Oh! There is no reason for you to be sorry it was my fault!" Tohru says. She had accidentally turned him into the rooster after he attempted to leave after telling her some rather interesting news.

"No, it was mine; I was the one whose fault it truly is." Kureno replies back. Tohru was about to complain but Kyo but in,

"It was no ones fault, forget it." He says in an annoyed tone. They were quiet for a few moments; no one knew what to say.

"I am glad I finally got to see your Zodiac form." Tohru says finally, trying to lighten the mood.  
"It is a form I would have rather you not have seen." Kureno says ashamed of it.

"Oh! But it's so cute, I have been hoping to see the rooster for a long time now, I am happy to have finally seen the rooster!" Tohru says.

"This is the first time I've seen you in this form to." Kyo says looking at the ground while he walked.

"Yes, Akito prefers I not talk to the rest of the Jyuunishi, or see them." Kureno says. When he was born he was told he was going to be the one who looked after Akito, to be his servant. He had never gone behind Akito's back, until now.

"Why do you even listen to that bastered?" Kyo asked Kureno in his normal rough tone.

"Because I can not go behind his back, and even you Kyo, the cat, can not go behind him. He is the head of the family." Kyo looked to his side, he knew Kureno was right, but things were going to change. Suddenly in a puff of red smoke Kureno transformed back into his normal self.

"AH!" Tohru yells and quickly turns around as Kyo quickly gives Kureno his clothes in case anyone happened to see.

"I am sorry." Kureno says with a sigh as he pulled on the rest of his clothes and looked like nothing had happened in the first place.

"Oh it's alright, I didn't look!" Tohru says happily, turning around knowing Kureno was finished.

"You don't need to continue on with me, I can walk the rest of the way myself. Thank you Kyo, and Thank you Miss. Tohru." Kureno says and leaves in the direction the three had been heading before, towards the Main House where Akito was. Tohru and Kyo watched Kureno leave until seemingly out of sight, and then headed back towards Shigure's house. Shigure and Yuki were probably wondering where they were, it was nearing the evening hours.

"What was it that Kureno told you?" Kyo asked after a little silence. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were upon Tohru. Her hands were together at her chest as she thought about what Kureno had told her.

'Kyo will be confined?' She thought.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Kyo asks getting closer to her, looking in her face to make sure he was heard this time.

"Huh? Oh Kyo! I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked looking up at him suddenly.

"You look worried about something, are you alright? Is it what Kureno told you?" Kyo asked getting worried.

She didn't know if she should tell him that she knew. Since Kyo himself had not told her, then he probably didn't want her to know.

'_I'll ask Shigure…_' She thinks. "I'm fine; I'm just tired is all." Tohru says smiling at Kyo. He wasn't sure if she really had meant what she said, but he didn't press the matter.

* * *

"Ah, there they are." Shigure says from the dinning table. Kyo and Tohru had at last made it back to the house. 

"Hello Shigure." Tohru says happily. Kyo goes into the kitchen to drop off the bags of groceries they had just bought.

"Oh, Miss Honda, you're back." Yuki says as he comes down the stairs. Tohru smiles and greets Yuki before going to the small dining table and sitting down.

"Shigure, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tohru asks him. He eyed her strangely for a second before caving in.

"Sure." He says, dedicating his attention to her. Tohru takes a deep breath before continuing, while Yuki goes into the kitchen as to give the two some privacy. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Shigure asks concerned.

"I'm not sure. While Kyo and I were walking back from the store we bumped into Kureno, and, he told me something." Tohru says looking down.

"Oh, what was that?" Shigure asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"He told me, that if Kyo doesn't win a fight against Yuki, Akito will…put him in confinement." Tohru says. The room begins to feel tense.

"He did, did he?" Shigure asks thinking.

* * *

"What did you and Miss.. Honda buy at the store?" Yuki asks seeing Kyo put something in the fridge. "Leeks and some other stuff." Kyo says not looking at Yuki. 

"What did you say to Miss Honda?" Yuki asks in a concerned tone.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kyo asks annoyed by the sudden tone in Yuki's voice.

"It seems that she is sad about something, what did you do?" Yuki asks in the same tone.  
"Nothing you damn rat!"

* * *

"Is it true Shigure?" Tohru asked concerned, she was hoping it wasn't. Shigure sighs. 

"A little while ago, Akito and Kyo made a bet. The bet was that if Kyo beats Yuki, he would be aloud to join the family, attend the banquet and everything. But, if Kyo did not beat Yuki before he graduated, then he would be locked up till the day he dies. Kyo knows this will happen if he fails to beat Yuki by then." Shigure tells her.

"But why would Kyo do that?" Tohru asks feeling sad.

"I don't know, it's amazing what someone can do when they are desperate enough." Shigure says.

* * *

**Anters:** Okay, that is it for this time around! Review to your content and flames will be demolished


	3. A Visit to Kazuma's

**Supergrl26-** Hey there people! Sorry for the wait, homework has been getting to me and probably Anters to! So, HERE YA GO! YEAH!

**Anters-** I know, another GASPING moment! It actully updated (no thanks to me, I did nothing for this chapter, opps...) Well, school really threw me and Supergrl all for a loop, and X-Mas Break was spend actully writting (both of us for Fiction Press mostley) but Supergrl discovered we hadn't done anything here, so HERE IT IS! Sorry for the massive delay! Review Replies will now be done like always, E-MAIL!

* * *

**A Fight Aganist Time**

**Chapter 3-** A Visit to Kazuma's

Tohru sat in silence for a moment, thinking back to what Kureno had said to her. '_I need you to break the curse.'_ How was she going to break the curse? She wanted to help Kyo anyway she could, but at what cost?

She shook her head; she would try everything to make it so he wouldn't be confined.

"Tohru? Are you ok?" Shigure asked from across the table, looking worried.

"Eh? Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired." She said. She got up from the table and went to her room.

_Maybe if I talk with Kazuma…But would Kyo be upset if I did? I should tell him; maybe I should have him go with me! I'll ask him later tonight…_

"Is it to bland? I hope I added enough seasoning!" Tohru said as she waited for Shigure to tell her if her stew was good or not.

"It's wonderful, no need to fret!" He said happily.

Tohru smiled her large smile and then set the table with different foods. "This is very good Miss Honda." Yuki said tasting the new stew.

"Thank you." She said happily.

It was a leek and carrot stew that she created all on her own.

"Is the Cod Fish good Kyo?" She asked.

He stopped eating for a moment, "Yeah, it's great." He said with a small smile to her.

Shigure happened to notice, "Oh what is this? Our dear young Kyo smiling!" Shigure said in a lovey-dovey voice to Kyo.

"Shut UP!" Kyo yelled. "Mind your own damn business! And YOU stop looking at me with the 'oh he's such an idiot' face!'" Kyo said pointing accusingly to Yuki from across the table.

"You are so simple minded." Yuki said with a long sigh.

"Kyo can you please help me with the dishes?" Tohru asked as everyone finished their meals. "Sure." Kyo said helping her collect the plates. "Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I S-."

WHAM!

"Ow! Kyo that hurt!" Shigure said with fake tears. "Shigure, stop. You need to act your age." Yuki said while getting up from the table.

"So hurtful Yuki!" Shigure said still weeping fake tears.

_**Back in the kitchen….**_

"Thank you for helping me Kyo!" Tohru said happily.

He washed while she dried the dishes.

"No problem." He said handing her a plate.

"Um...Kyo could I ask you something?" She asked nervously. He put his attention on her.

"Kyo, Could you come with me to Kazuma's? I need to ask him something, and I would like you to be there." She asked nervously still.

"Yeah, sure, when?" He asked handing her another plate.

"Um…Tomorrow?" She asked again. He gave a nod then asked,

"Why do you need to talk to Master? Is something wrong?" Tohru began to be frantic,

"Oh no! Nothing is wrong! Everything is fine!" She said a little too happy.

**_The next day…._**

"I'm glad you both have stopped by, it has been a wile Kyo, Tohru." Kazuma said happily as they all kneed in the main room.

"I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you we were coming, it's just…I need to ask something of you." Tohru said not really looking at anything other than the floor.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Kazuma asked beginning to be concerned.

"No, um...I'm not sure. Yesterday as Kyo and I were walking back from the store…We bumped into Kureno." Tohru said still keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

Kazuma and Kyo exchanged a glance, "Kureno? That is unusual. Was Akito with him?" Kazuma asked, wondering why Kureno would be by Shigure's house.

"No, he was alone. He said he came without Akito knowing. But he told me something." She said now looking into Kazuma's eyes.

"He told me about Akito's and Kyo's bet."

"He WHAT?" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, please." Kazuma said trying to calm Kyo.

"Did he tell you why he told you this? Why now?" Kazuma asked. Tohru took a moment to answer.

"He said I need to break the curse. I need to do this Kazuma, can you help me?"


End file.
